


Voice Of A Monster

by Sammiannnz



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Worst nightmare, bites, strigoi, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiannnz/pseuds/Sammiannnz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My breath caught in my throat. It was my worst nightmare come true. I threw myself against my bonds and called out to the Strigoi. “Don’t hurt him. Please.” I cried out, “Please don’t hurt my father. He’s all I have left.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Of A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> A little short fic based of what Mia Renaldi's worst nightmare could be. I wrote it as part of a fan RP group, I was Mia.

In the semi-darkness of the room I could have screamed. I could have screamed and screamed my heart out but I wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. Because on the other side of the room sat a Strigoi. His hair was black like a raven, his skin chalky pale white and his eyes appeared dark brown, with the all too familiar red ring around the pupils. Those eyes haunted my dreams sometimes ever since the Spokane incident. Those eyes belonged to a Strigoi named Isaiah, who died. But the Strigoi sitting opposite me could have been his brother, only this Strigoi was called Daniel.  
I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of pleading, or screaming or begging for my life. I hadn’t done it in Spokane, I wasn’t going to do it here. I tested the rope binding my hands to the chair, like I had been for the past few hours. The Strigoi opposite me noticed and smiled a sadistic smile.

On the floor of the room my father stirred. The Strigoi opposite me looked up and licked his lips hungrily.   
“I think it’s time for the main show to begin.” He announced to the empty room getting up and opening his arms wide, making a show for nobody. He laughed a cruel, satanic laugh and cut the bonds holding my father to the iron ring in the wall. He dragged him into the center of the room and held his head to one side, exposing his neck.  
My breath caught in my throat. It was my worst nightmare come true. I threw myself against my bonds and called out to the Strigoi. “Don’t hurt him. Please.” I cried out, “Please don’t hurt my father. He’s all I have left.”  
The Strigoi looked up. “I’m not going to kill him doll, I’m going to give him a better life.” He said, “Perhaps if you are good I might offer it to you too.”  
At that I did scream. I screamed at him and threatened to hurt him as he lowered his mouth to her father’s neck. I tried to pull water from the air to smother him like I had done with Isaiah but there wasn’t enough water in the air to do that.  
“Let him go.” I called out, “Please. I’ll do anything.” Tears started rolling down my face as he raised his head, his mouth stained with my father’s blood and my father’s shirt starting to become bloody.  
“He’s weak like this. Pathetic. Relying on others to protect him. I’m making him better.” He said.  
My father’s head slumped forward and his body went limp.  
“Dad!” I screamed, “Dad! Please. Don’t leave me.”  
The Strigoi stood and came over to me, and, going behind me brushed my hair away from my neck. The he ran his finger down my neck.  
“Don’t touch me!” I yelled, trying to break my bonds so I could run to my father and get away from the monster.  
“So pretty too.” He whispered to me. He brought his mouth close to me neck and I could feel his breath. “Such a pity.”

I tried to worm away from him but he grabbed my hair and yanked on it cruelly.  
“Watch as I make your father better.” He whispered into my ear. He let go of my hair and went back to my father, who had raised his head enough to look at me.  
“Mia.” He managed to say, “Mia, I love you, and so did your mother. We both loved you very much and-“  
“Enough of the touching family moment.” The Strigoi said, cutting his wrist with his knife. As the blood started to drip down, he forced his wrist against her father’s mouth, pinching his nose so he could only breathe through his mouth, where the blood was dripping in.

“Dad!” I screamed over and over, “Please, please.” The last words came out as barely a whisper as I slumped back in my chair, “You’re all I have left.” The Strigoi took his wrist away from my father’s mouth and I could see changes already beginning, the red ring around his eyes was beginning to form and his skin was becoming pale. He reached out towards me.  
“My daughter.” He said, in a voice as cold as ice. The voice wasn’t that of my father, it was the voice of a monster. He stood up and I looked down, not caring to see the face of the monster my father had become.  
“Look at me.” He demanded, wrenching my face upward, his hand under my chin, “Such a pity.” He laughed a demonic laugh as he brushed my hair away from neck and began to drink.


End file.
